La douche
by jjunee
Summary: Quand Poudlard connaît des problèmes de plomberie...   rated T juste pour être sûre.
1. Chapter 1

_Avertissement : je ne possède pas l'univers d'Harry Potter._

_Bonne lecture_ !

**La douche**

Chapitre 1

Se délasser sous l'eau chaude après une dure journée était un des seuls plaisirs que se concédait Severus Rogue. Malgré ce que pensaient tous les infortunés enfants qui passaient entre ses mains, il considérait que terroriser l'ensemble de ses élèves faisait parti intégrante de son travail. Afin qu'ils respectent leur professeur et qu'ils fassent leur travail dans un minimum de bruit. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, sa tendance naturel aux sarcasmes n'était peut être pas tout à fait étrangère à cette conception particulière (cruelle selon les plaintes des innocentes têtes blondes) de l'enseignement. Non ! Décidément, faire trembler et pleurer ces sales mioches ne pouvait pas être une distraction en soi. D'ailleurs, seule une douche parvenait à lui faire oublier les frustrations accumulées au cours de ces heures interminables où il leur dispensait ses cours.

Ainsi quand pour la énième fois, l'eau chaude devint brusquement glacée, il perdit le peu de patience qu'il lui restait. Avec un chapelet de jurons il sortit en trombe de la douche, attrapa une serviette qu'il ceignit autour de ses reins et fonça, via la cheminée, chez le directeur.

Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau quand il déboula, se planta devant lui les bras croisés, tout dégoulinant d'eau et ne tenant absolument pas compte du regard quelque peu médusé de son supérieur. Après tout ce n'était pas souvent que l'on pouvait déstabiliser le vieil homme !

« C'est intolérable, Albus, commença-t-il aussitôt d'une voix basse et vibrante de colère contenue, déjà qu'enseigner à ces morveux que vous appelez élèves n'est pas une sinécure mais si en plus nous n'avons pas les conditions pour mener une vie décente, vous pouvez commencer à chercher de nouveaux professeurs.

Il reprit brièvement son souffle et recommença sa diatribe avant que Dumbledore ne puisse placer un mot.

- L'eau est une fois de plus devenue glacée, Albus. J'ai fini par arrêter de compter le nombre de fois où c'est arrivé depuis le début de l'année, et nous ne sommes qu'en novembre. C'est le principal sujet de conversation parmi les professeurs. Flitwick et Vector n'ont pas arrêté de geindre à ce sujet. Minerva et Sybille se sont plaintes également. Bien que dans le cas de Sibylle, cela ne peut que lui remettre les idées en place », ricanât-il.

Le directeur fit mine de parler mais Rogue l'interrompit de nouveau :

- Et ne me servez pas vos excuses habituelles ! Non, une eau glacée n'est pas revigorante. Et si j'ai envie de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire sous…

-Severus ! intervint d'une voix ferme le directeur pour l'empêcher de continuer sa tirade, autant j'apprécie de vous recevoir à chaque fois que vous ressentez le besoin de parler, même dans cette tenue (il se mit à sourire), autant je ne pense pas que ce moment ci soit le plus approprié. (Son sourire devint de plus en plus large.) Vous devriez faire plus attention à ce qui vous entoure, mon cher.

Il fixa un point derrière Severus qui suivit machinalement son regard et se retourna.

Les quatre préfètes étaient regroupées autour d'une table couverte de livres et de parchemins dans un des coins de la pièce. Le rouge aux joues, elles le dévisageaient ou plutôt le déshabillaient du regard (tâche qui leur était grandement facilité, il faut bien l'avouer). Les yeux exorbités et la bouche béante de Pansy Parkinson la faisait ressembler à un poisson mort. Miss Patil laissa échapper un soupir en voyant son professeur de face et se mit à rougir de plus belle, Miss Abbot remarquablement concentrée semblait enregistrer tout ce qu'elle voyait en se mordant la lèvre. Quant à l'insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout, alias Hermione Granger (mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit là, la peste !), elle arborait un air oscillant entre gène et ravissement.

Un instant tétanisé par cette scène extrêmement inconfortable Rogue se ressaisit, leur adressa son regard le plus mauvais (son ego d'espion en prenait un coup de ne pas les avoir remarquées) et aboya un ordre d'une voix basse, venimeuse et bien trop calme (au vu de la situation qui n'aurait pas pu être plus embarrassante):

« Sortez ! »

Simple, directe, efficace. Les jeunes filles ne se trompèrent pas sur le ton qu'il venait d'employer. C'était quand il s'exprimait ainsi qu'il était le plus dangereux: cela annonçait une explosion de fureur que les élèves avaient appris à redouter plus que tout, puisqu'elle se traduisait invariablement par une avalanche d'insultes, les pires retenues et un torrent de larmes. Devenues blanches de peur, elles s'empressèrent de quitter le bureau. Seule Granger murmura un rapide bonsoir à Dumbledore.

Lequel adressa un regard chargé de reproches à son collègue.

« C'était extrêmement grossier de votre part, Severus. Ces jeunes demoiselles ne sont en rien responsables de ce qui vient de se passer. Il s'agit d'un malheureux concours de circonstance. Vous n'aviez pas à les congédier de la sorte et à les terroriser. »

Le professeur de potion s'était assombri à l'écoute de ce sermon.

« Les états d'âme de ces filles m'indiffèrent.

- Vous avez tort mon garçon. Et puis (le ton du directeur se fit plus léger et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller) c'était aussi extrêmement maladroit d'agir ainsi.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, déclara sèchement Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien, vous avez omis de leur demander, gentiment bien entendu, de ne pas raconter ce qu'elles ont vu… (silence)… un bonbon ? »

Merci de laisser vos avis!


	2. Chapter 2

_Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laisser des avis (anonymes ou non) et qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favoris, cela fait énormément plaisir, encourage pour écrire la suite et met un peu de pression, il faut bien l'avouer, pour rester à la hauteur des attentes. __Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

La lune éclairait faiblement les salles du château plongé dans l'obscurité. Dans un des couloirs quatre silhouettes se détachaient parmi les ombres, immobiles, au mépris de l'interdiction de se trouver en ces lieux à cette heure de la nuit.

Après avoir dévalé l'escalier qui menait chez le directeur, les jeunes préfètes n'avaient pas ralenti leur allure et s'étaient mises à courir dès qu'elles eurent atteint le couloir, ne se préoccupant pas de discrétion et ce malgré l'heure tardive, mais plutôt de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre leur professeur et elles (bien qu'il fut hautement improbable qu'il les poursuivît). Elles parcoururent ainsi une bonne partie de l'école avant de se sentir suffisamment en sécurité pour s'arrêter. Le mélange de panique et d'adrénaline leur avait certainement permis de battre leur record de vitesse personnel. Haletantes, elles tentaient de reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits. Pendant un moment, seul le bruit de leur respiration troubla le silence.

Hermione s'appuya contre un mur. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes et son cœur battait la chamade. Un coup d'œil à ses condisciples lui apprit qu'elles étaient dans un état identique. Hannah s'était même laissée tomber en plein milieu du corridor assise, en appui sur ses mains, elle semblait envisager sérieusement de s'allonger sur le sol froid et de ne plus en bouger. Hermione ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de calmer ses pensées qui tourbillonnaient en tout sens. Une idée finit par s'imposer dans son esprit: même dans des circonstances si inhabituelles, leur professeur restait impressionnant et effrayant, au point de leur faire perdre leur sang-froid.

Pourtant la soirée promettait d'être si tranquille. Le professeur Dumbledore leur avait demandé de participer à la réforme du corpus de règles qui régissait Poudlard depuis sa fondation. Ce travail, ennuyeux selon les préfets (qui s'étaient défilés au moindre prétexte et s'étaient déchargés du boulot sur leurs homologues féminins, ces butors fainéants !), enthousiasmait Hermione au plus haut point. Elle avait l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur l'histoire sociale et culturelle du monde sorcier aux temps anciens. Bien mieux que les cours de Binns qui restait bloqué aux guerres contre les gobelins. La jeune fille avait donc lu d'anciens manuscrits et avec ses camarades, noté toutes les règles qu'elles estimaient devoir être éliminées ou adaptées à l'air du temps. Toutes avaient passé un agréable moment à s'offusquer des lois archaïques ou à imaginer la tête des garçons si certaines étaient remises en vigueur. Puis le professeur Rogue les avait interrompues en faisant une entrée pour le moins remarquée.

Au début, Hermione s'était demandé si elle ne venait pas de basculer dans une autre dimension. C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Extrêmement plaisant certes, mais par-dessus tout, affreusement gênant. Il ne les avait manifestement pas vues. Il était manifestement furieux. Et il risquait de le devenir encore plus s'il les apercevait en se retournant pour sortir ! Hermione avait espéré de toutes ses forces que cela n'arriverait pas. Seulement le directeur avait pris un malin plaisir à signaler les demoiselles à son attention, ruinant les espérances d'Hermione mais lui permettant une vision au combien consolante du physique de son professeur. Jusqu'à ce que Rogue reprenne contenance. Si une seule trace d'amusement leur avait traversé l'esprit, ledit amusement s'était retrouvé instantanément désintégré par le regard « vous-allez-mourir-dans-d'atroces-souffrances » qu'il leur lança.

Un son ramena la jeune fille au présent et à ses compagnes. Pansy parlait. Ou du moins elle essayait de parler, étant donné que ce qui sortait de sa bouche ressemblait plus à des balbutiements qu'a des phrases construites, claires et intelligibles. Hermione sourit. Apparemment cela avait été trop d'émotions pour la délicate petite tête de la serpentard.

« Oh par Merlin…il, il…, Oh par Merlin…, vous avez vu il…, Oh Merlin…il est…, pas possible…j'ai…, vous…Oh Morgane…

–Calme toi Pansy, respire profondément, lui conseilla Padma, je t'assure que tu n'as pas halluciné.

–Franchement, j'aurais préféré, geignit-elle, Je,…mais vous avez vu…, il…, je ne sais pas si je vais m'en remettre.

–Ce serait une vraie tragédie, murmura doucement et ironiquement Hermione.

Cela fit sourire les deux autres préfètes et lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa victime.

–Le professeur Rogue est le chef de ma maison. C'est une figure d'autorité. Je ne suis pas censé le voir comme ça.

–Tiens! Tu n'es plus aussi perturbée on dirait.

–Le voir dans quel sens ? A moitié nu ou comme un homme viril et pas seulement un prof, taquina Hannah, amusée par l'ambiguïté des propos de Pansy.

–En plus de l'autorité il en a à revendre, répliqua plus sérieusement Padma, il pourrait se balader tous les jours en serviette éponge et même donner ses cours ainsi qu'il réussirait encore à faire régner l'ordre dans sa classe en faisant peur à tous ses élèves. Il a bien réussi à nous faire fuir !

–Je ne me suis pas enfuie, grinça Pansy, j'ai juste obéi.

Sa mauvaise foi provoqua un haussement de sourcils chez ses camarades.

–Bien sûr ! Nous courrions et toi, tu marchais calmement, railla Hermione.

–Tu peux parler ! Pour le parangon de la maison Gryffondor, la miss parfaite a couru aussi vite que les autres, persifla Pansy, vexée.

–Les gryffondors sont courageux, pas masochistes ou suicidaires au point d'ignorer l'instinct de survie, répliqua Hermione avec pertinence, ce qui en l'occurrence aurait été le cas si je m'étais attardée plus que nécessaire.

–Parce que les gryffondors ont un instinct de survie, je croyais que vous ne saviez pas ce que c'était, au vu des problèmes que vous récoltez.

–D'abord, on ne cherche pas les problèmes, ils nous trouvent tous seuls, comme des grands. Ensuite j'ai l'impression que tu confonds les concepts d'esprit d'aventure, d'instinct de survie et de pusillanimité… Tu sais, être très prudent, timoré, ne pas se mouiller, rester planqué…

–Répète un peu, explosa Pansy.

–Ah, tu n'as pas compris pusillanimité, demanda innocemment Hermione, je l'ai pourtant expliqué.

–Chut, pas si fort, avertit Padma préoccupée par l'augmentation du niveau sonore.

–C'est elle qui a commencé, ce n'est pas moi, s'exclama trop fortement Pansy (ce qui entraina un autre « chut » de la part de Padma) secrètement contente de cet interruption à un duel qu'elle n'était pas sûre de bien maîtriser.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel (du moins au plafond), soupira et croisa les bras pour toute réponse.

–On se croirait en maternelle, fit remarquer Hannah en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

–Oh, comment peux-tu dire ça ? lança Hermione d'un ton faussement indigné. Les jeunes enfants n'ont pas le comportement immature et pathétique de certains adolescents qui semblent sévèrement atrophiés du cerveau. Enfin quand ils ont la chance de bénéficier d'un cerveau évidemment, (Hermione prit un air pensif) ce qui n'est pas évident à croire quand la réplique la plus cinglante qu'ils peuvent trouver est « ce n'est pas moi ».

Hannah, pourtant atterrée par le comportement des ses deux camarades, pouffa, tandis que le « cerveau » ainsi visé (ou son absence) hurla un QUOI retentissant.

-Mais chut, répéta un brin trop fort la serdaigle excédée.

A ce moment précis un bruit de pas se fit entendre et mit fin, abruptement, à la dispute et très temporairement, à toutes formes de bavardages. Puis…

–Vous croyez que ça pourrait être lui ? chuchota Hannah, qui s'était relevée en prévision d'une nouvelle course poursuite.

–Non ! Tu le vois nous pourchasser à travers toute l'école en serviette, rétorqua Padma tout aussi doucement.

–Sauf s'il est repassé par ses appartements pour s'habiller, souffla Hermione.

Cette idée les fit frémir. Elles se turent et restèrent un moment aux aguets, à écouter. Impossible de déterminer la provenance à cause de l'écho ! Et un sort de localisation, même informulé, pouvait attirer l'attention par sa lueur. Or c'était la dernière chose que souhaitaient les quatre filles. Les pas semblèrent s'approcher, ce qui provoqua leur retraite vers un renfoncement proche. Une longue minute, angoissante, passa. Puis les bruits de pas s'affaiblirent, s'estompèrent, pour cesser tout à fait. Le petit groupe resta tranquille encore quelques instants. Enfin Hannah rompit le silence, parlant toujours tout bas :

–Bon je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais il est hors de question que je reste en plein milieu d'un couloir avec le risque qu'un prof sadique et très en colère décide de nous tomber dessus pour faire exploser le record du nombre de point pris en une soirée. Je ne suis même pas certaine que Serpentard puisse y échapper cette fois.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Elles se mirent aussitôt en route, longeant prudemment les murs et scrutant l'obscurité à chaque intersection. Après une autre alerte (Mais depuis quand les quatrième années de Poussoufle étaient aussi grands !) qui entraina des hurlements de frayeur en cascade de la part des préfètes un peu sur les nerfs (à la grande confusion du pauvre poussouffle qui pensait que le noir lui permettrait de passer inaperçu), Hermione aurait bien voulu pouvoir se reporter à la carte des Maraudeurs. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle redoutait de croiser Rusard ou un autre prof, après tout elle revenait de chez le directeur, mais elle voulait à tout prix éviter de rencontrer un certain professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le chemin était encore long et elle en aurait une bonne partie à faire seule.

–Fais attention à toi Pansy, il pourrait t'attendre devant ta salle commune, murmura Padma avec malice avant que le groupe ne se sépare.

La jeune fille devint livide mais se contenta de hocher la tête en prenant la direction des cachots. Les autres s'échangèrent des vœux de bonne nuit et de beaux rêves (non sans arrières pensées et sourires suggestifs) avant de se diriger vers leur dortoir.

Hermione s'adossa contre la porte et soupira de soulagement : elle avait rejoint sans encombre sa salle commune. La lumière et la douce chaleur qui régnaient l'apaisèrent immédiatement, reléguant à l'arrière plan les émotions intenses qui l'habitaient depuis qu'elle avait quitté le bureau du directeur. La salle bruissait des conversations des élèves qui s'attardaient pour discuter. Elle repéra Harry et alla s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il était encore aux prises avec ses devoirs, alors qu'elle, bien entendu, les avait terminés depuis longtemps. Elle se contenta d'un « très intéressant » en réponse à sa question sur sa soirée et lui proposa immédiatement de l'aider à finir son travail. Si ses pensées vagabondèrent un peu, son ami ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Le devoir de métamorphose les occupa quelques instants, puis tous deux s'installèrent confortablement dans leurs fauteuils préférés, près du feu. Ils restèrent là à deviser joyeusement jusqu'à ce que les bâillements deviennent beaucoup trop présents dans leur conversation pour que celle-ci reste cohérente. Ils décidèrent alors, avec beaucoup de discernement, d'aller se coucher.

Lavande et Parvati étaient encore éveillées quand Hermione regagna sa chambre. Celle-ci fila directement dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche afin de ne pas avoir à leur parler. Ces deux là détectaient les potins alléchants à des kilomètres à la ronde. Nul doute qu'elles sauraient que quelque chose s'était passé et elles ne laisseraient pas Hermione en paix avant de lui avoir arraché tous les détails. Absolument pas prudent si on comptait finir l'année scolaire en relativement bonne santé. Ainsi elle prit tout son temps et en ressortant ses camarades étaient enfin endormies. La jeune fille se coucha en souriant. Cette soirée resterait un de ses plus beaux souvenirs d'école.

Hermione l'observait discrètement, dissimulée dans un des recoins sombres de la pièce qui n'était éclairée que par la douce lueur de la cheminée. Il avait enlevé ses robes. Il lui tournait le dos. Lentement, mais avec élégance, il déboutonna sa chemise, la fit glisser sur sa peau et la jeta négligemment sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Le feu créait des reflets dorés qui dansait sur ses épaules et mettait en valeur sa musculature. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre à la vue de cette sensualité inconsciente et retint son souffle qui menaçait de s'accélérer. Sur une impulsion, elle s'approcha lentement de lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et s'appuya un instant contre ce dos si accueillant. Puis ses mains dérivèrent vers la ceinture du pantalon et commença à la défaire. Severus Rogue se retourna sans dire un mot, se laissant faire. Ses yeux noirs croisèrent ceux de la jeune fille. Elle n'y perçut aucune désapprobation, juste de l'indifférence et peut-être, peut-être, un bref éclat de chaleur, de passion. Hermione s'arracha à l'attraction de ses yeux et caressa du bout des doigts son torse, suivant le dessin des muscles et le tracé des cicatrices. Délicatement ses mains plongèrent vers les hanches et entreprirent d'enlever lentement le pantalon. Les yeux de l'homme perdirent instantanément leur indifférence et reflétèrent une intense colère. Severus protesta vigoureusement. Très vigoureusement.

A tel point qu'Hermione se réveilla, extrêmement déçue. Quelle plaie ! Même en rêve Rogue restait égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire insupportable, sarcastique, cruel (c'est qu'il l'avait tirée du sommeil le monstre !) et pas du tout décidé à se laisser manipuler. Non mais quel besoin son inconscient avait-il d'intégrer le caractère épouvantable du professeur à son alter ego onirique? Quitte à avoir un rêve érotique autant l'avoir jusqu'au bout !

Encore égarée dans les brumes du sommeil, elle était néanmoins consciente des sensations qu'éprouvait son corps. La jeune fille en gémit de frustration. Elle voulait se rendormir, elle voulait que le songe reprenne, elle voulait que Severus y fût moins réticent, à défaut d'être passionné. Mais les seules images qui lui venaient n'étaient malheureusement pas celles qu'elle désirait. Elle revoyait sans cesse la scène du bureau (pas désagréable mais pas ce qu'elle espérait) et surtout le regard noir qui s'était posé sur elle, lui promettant mille et un problèmes (beaucoup, beaucoup moins excitant). Cela eut pour effet de refroidir ses ardeurs et d'attiser sa curiosité. Pourquoi son esprit se focalisait-il sur ce regard ? Ce n'était pas un regard qui faisait frissonner de désir, mais frissonner de peur. Et il avait quelque chose en plus… Non, décidément ce regard avait quelque chose d'étrange, qui sonnait comme un avertissement. Hermione soupira. Elle devait inventer. Et pourtant quelque chose lui échappait, elle en était sure. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à rester concentrée, elle était épuisée. Le regard flottait toujours à la limite de sa conscience, comme un message. Finalement elle cessa de lutter contre la fatigue et s'assoupit. Les images disparurent. Seul le confortable cocon de son lit avait une existence. Elle allait plonger dans un sommeil plus profond quand une idée alarmante la tira brusquement, à nouveau, des bras de Morphée. Elle savait à présent pourquoi ce regard l'obsédait. C'était bien un avertissement, celui d'une catastrophe si... Oh là là ! Est-ce que les filles avaient eu suffisamment de bon sens pour se taire ?

* * *

><p><em>Vos avis sont les bienvenus, merci.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, particulièrement aux anonymes que je n'ai pu remercier personnellement, merci également à ceux qui ont mis en alerte ou en favori. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira suffisemment pour vous faire oublier la longue attente. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

–Oh là là! Rogue a l'air d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude, ce matin. Ça augure mal de la journée, remarqua Ron assis à la table du petit déjeuner.

Harry leva la tête de son assiette et observa son professeur. Son expression habituelle, visage impassible et froid, était bien présente, mais ses yeux exprimaient une intense colère et foudroyaient quiconque le regardait. Heureusement qu'un regard ne pouvait pas tuer, sinon l'ensemble de la grande salle aurait été décimée. Consciemment ou non, les élèves ajustaient leur comportement à celui de l'enseignant et parlaient plus calmement que d'ordinaire. Le niveau sonore était donc anormalement bas, bien qu'à chaque table des petits groupes s'agitaient vivement mais toujours en prenant garde de ne pas crier.

–Il y a des jours où j'aimerais bien que les autres élèves s'abstiennent de l'embêter jusqu'à ce que nous l'ayons eu en cours. Juste pour qu'on soit un peu plus tranquille, râla Dean. La journée n'a même pas commencé, et à le voir on dirait que Neville a déjà fait fondre au moins trois fois son chaudron, ajouta-t-il, s'attirant ainsi une protestation outrée de son camarade.

–Comme s'il avait besoin d'attendre les cours pour trouver des motifs de mécontentement, renchérit Ron. Il est constamment de mauvaise humeur.

Ses camarades grognèrent leur approbation.

–En parlant de cours, nous l'avons bien en Défense cet après midi ? demanda Seamus affichant l'air de celui que s'attend au pire.

–Oui, acquiesça Harry dans un souffle.

Un autre soupir fit écho au sien. Mais contrairement à lui, celle qui l'avait laissé échapper n'exprimait en rien sa résignation. Hermione était assise à côté de lui et affichait un regard absent. Harry l'observa attentivement pour la première fois depuis ce début de journée et en fut perplexe c'était en totale opposition avec son expression habituelle. Hermione était toujours sérieuse et concentrée. Elle souriait, elle pouvait se mettre en colère et il valait mieux l'éviter dans ces cas là (Ron en savait quelque chose), ou elle pouvait se vexer. A l'occasion, elle levait les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, mais elle n'avait jamais affiché une telle expression! Là, elle ne prêtait absolument aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait, et elle n'avait aucun livre devant elle. C'était vraiment étrange. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle l'était depuis hier soir. Son amie avait été plutôt vague sur la soirée de la veille. Pourtant Harry aurait juré qu'elle lui ferait toute une conférence sur ce qu'elle avait appris dans ses vieux livres poussiéreux. Décidé à savoir ce qui troublait son amie, il la tira de sa rêverie:

–La terre à Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question. Lavande et Parvati interpellèrent la jeune fille avant de s'assoir brusquement à la table près d'elle. Comportement lui aussi inexplicable puisque Lavande et Hermione s'évitaient autant que possible depuis plusieurs jours.

–Est-ce vrai ce que vient de me dire Padma ? interrogea Parvati fébrile.

–A quel sujet ? demanda Hermione, feignant l'étonnement malgré une légère anxiété. Elle avait, bizarrement, une nette idée de ce dont sa camarade parlait.

–Que toi et les autres préfètes étiez dans le bureau du directeur quand Rogue a fait irruption seulement vêtu d'une serviette.

Elle n'avait pas parlé spécialement fort, mais tous ceux qui étaient assez proches pour entendre se sont immédiatement tournés vers Hermione dans l'attente de sa réponse. Ils étaient visiblement incrédules, mais avaient aux lèvres des sourires réjouis ou moqueurs.

–C'est vrai, confirma-t-elle sur un ton neutre comme si elle parlait d'une chose aussi banale que la météo. Par contre, mentalement, elle poussa une longue plainte: « _aïe ! Elles n'ont pas pu tenir leur langue _».

–Eh ben ! Ça explique sa mine renfrognée, s'exclama Ron, subitement très content.

–Tu parles ! Il doit être sacrement gêné, ricana Seamus.

–Parce que tu trouves qu'il a l'air gêné, toi ? demanda Harry dubitatif, en observant du coin de l'œil l'objet de la conversation.

–C'est juste une façade pour cacher qu'il est mort de honte, répliqua Seamus d'une voix patiente comme s'il énonçait une évidence. Il a exposé sa vieille carcasse décrépie à des yeux innocents qui n'ont rien vu de plus hideux que les scroutts à pétard d'Hagrid. Il a traumatisé ces pauvres filles à vie. Elles vont en faire des cauchemars, continua-t-il avec compassion, en oubliant que l'une des « ces pauvres filles » n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui et le regardait d'un air amusé et railleur.

D'un geste agacé, Lavande coupa court à cette discussion.

–Arrêtez avec vos âneries ! Nous voulons surtout savoir si Padma n'a pas affabulé quand elle nous a raconté… C'est tellement incroyable qu'il faut que tu nous le confirmes, Hermione. Tu n'es pas du genre à fantasmer ou à voir autre chose que la réalité. (Elle prit une grande inspiration.) Est-ce vrai que le professeur Rogue est particulièrement bien bâti ?

A ces mots, plusieurs incidents se déroulèrent simultanément à la table des Gryffondors. Harry recracha bruyamment son jus de citrouille, Neville faillit s'étouffer en avalant de travers, Ron et Dean se figèrent en état de choc, tandis que Seamus s'exclama :

–Quoi ! Non mais ça ne va pas la tête, c'est Rogue !

–Nous ne faisons que rapporter les propos de ma sœur, se défendit Parvati qui se retourna vers Hermione. Alors, tu l'as vu, tu en penses quoi…

De nouveau tous les regards se fixèrent sur la préfète qui sourit d'une manière très inhabituelle. Après tout puisque maintenant la moitié de l'école, au moins, était au courant, autant ne pas se priver du plaisir de choquer ses amis. En plus, connaissant leur professeur de Défense adoré, elle savait que s'il voulait leur faire payer cette indiscrétion, elles en prendraient toutes pour leur grade, même si l'une d'elle n'était pas responsable, et elle était la plus susceptible d'encourir ses foudres.

–Eh bien, cela dépend de ce que tu entends par bien bâti, Lavande. Personnellement je n'aurais pas utilisé ces mots. Mais si pour toi cela signifie de larges épaules, une taille étroite et marquée, des bras et un torse finement musclés, un ventre plat, des mollets galbés…

Elle s'interrompit et son regard erra sur la table des professeurs.

–Hermione !, s'exclamèrent complètement indignés Harry et Ron, dont les yeux s'étaient élargis au fil de la description de leur amie.

Celle-ci sourit encore plus et reprit :

–En bref carrément sexy, alors oui, il est bien bâti. Quoique sculptural est un terme qui lui conviendrait mieux, comme ces statues d'éphèbes grecs que l'on peut admirer dans les musées. Et je peux vous affirmer, malgré la serviette, qu'il a la plus belle paire de fesse que j'ai jamais vue et pourtant il y a de beaux spécimens à Poudlard. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, bien sûr, se reprit-elle quelque peu embarrassée de s'être autant épanchée.

Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Ses camarades masculins; s'ils n'avaient, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, prêté attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire n'étaient pas vraiment en état de faire des réflexions grivoises ou de demander des précisions. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à essayer d'assimiler l'image de leur professeur vu par un regard féminin, et surtout par celui de leur préfète si sérieuse et absolument non frivole. Et ils avaient du mal, à en juger par leur teint verdâtre.

Tout compte fait, Harry aurait préféré ne pas savoir ce qui occupait les pensées d'Hermione. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sexy ! Ce n'était certainement pas le mot qu'il associerait à son professeur. Malheureusement pour lui, et pour l'ensemble de la gent masculine, les filles, apparemment ravies par ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre, avaient décidé d'enfoncer le clou.

–Tssss, les robes de sorciers ne valent rien quand il s'agit de mettre le corps en valeur. Comment veux-tu que l'on devine qu'il est canon sous cet amas de tissus, grogna Parvati d'un air dégouté.

–Il serait tellement mieux en jean et en chemise, renchérit Lavande.

–Non, en pantalon de cuir, moulant, noir et avec une chemise blanche, s'emporta Parvati, radieuse, au contraire des garçons qui semblaient de plus en plus malade.

–Ou bien, continua Lavande tout aussi exaltée, un pantalon des plus classiques, mais avec un chemise déboutonnée pour un look chic et décontracté. Et il doit porter un trench-coat, ouvert, de façon à faire les mêmes mouvements qu'avec ses robes. Il manquerait quelque chose sinon ! Et il peut rester en noir s'il insiste. Bien qu'à la réflexion, le bordeaux et le bleu lui iraient. Tu en penses quoi Hermione ?

Interloquée, (l'image d'un Rogue dans une boutique de vêtement pouvait être très perturbante), la jeune fille répondit avec hésitation.

–Tu me demandes mon avis ?

« _Depuis quand Lavande recherche mes conseils en matière de mode ?_ », s'interrogea Hermione. Sa camarade confirma d'un hochement de tête.

–Je pense…qu'il faut…plutôt rester sur du noir ou du gris… et que les pantalons et les chemises ne peuvent que lui aller… s'ils sont suffisamment près du corps, conclut-elle rapidement et hardiment.

Ses deux camarades poussèrent de profonds soupirs où se mêlèrent déception et envie, s'attirant par la même des coups d'œil réprobateurs de la part des mâles de la table.

–Dommage que l'on ne peut que l'imaginer. Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour avoir été dans le bureau hier. Tu as une chance incroyable, Hermione !

–Merci ! Je ne le vois pas vraiment de cette manière, répondit cette dernière, amusée, mais il est vrai que l'on n'a pas tous les jours l'occasion de découvrir que le professeur le plus haï de l'école a un corps contre lequel il serait très agréable de se blottir.

Un concert de gémissement s'éleva en protestation.

–Je n'ai plus faim tout à coup, lança Ron, écœuré, en repoussant son assiette.

–Hermione, tu pourrais éviter de nous mettre ce genre d'image en tête s'il te plait, supplia Dean, c'est parfaitement répugnant.

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire.

–Détendez-vous. Ce n'est pas parce que nous apprécions un corps du point de vue purement esthétique, qu'on en oublie que le propriétaire est un parfait salaud, dit Hermione.

Les jeunes hommes se regardèrent, peu convaincus par cette déclaration. Pour autant qu'ils le sachent, les filles pouvaient fort bien tomber follement amoureuses d'un abruti du moment qu'il répondait à leurs canon de beauté, alors un salaud…

–Bon d'accord, sauf que vous craquez souvent pour le genre mauvais garçon, fit observer Harry, et franchement Rogue a tout du « bad boy », sans compter qu'il est prof. Et je sais que fatalement, un jour ou l'autre, toutes les filles tombent sous le charme d'un de leur prof. Alors les deux combinés…

Hermione lui jeta un regard ébahi et consterné:

–D'où tiens-tu de telles idées ?

–Euh, c'est une bonne question…Sagesse millénaire des anciens ? proposa-t-il.

Le mécontentement qui s'inscrivit sur son visage lui apprit, mieux que des mots, ce qu'elle pensait de cette sagesse.

–Dites vous qu'il y a de l'espoir. Si nous pouvons avoir le béguin pour lui, vous aussi, vous aurez toutes vos chances un jour, taquina Parvati.

Des regards blessés accueillirent cette déclaration.

–Merci beaucoup, nous voilà amplement rassurés, grinça Ron.

–Franchement, vous osez nous comparer à lui ? C'est le mec le plus cruel et sadique de l'école et il nous considère comme des imbéciles. Je ne sais pas qui de lui ou de nous doit être le plus offensé, s'indigna Seamus.

Trois sourires malicieux ne laissant aucun doute sur la réponse que les filles auraient donnée, Harry préféra intervenir :

–Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous amourachiez de Rogue, sexy ou pas. Et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on en parle au petit déjeuner.

–Le professeur Rogue, Harry !, le corrigea Hermione. Et on ne s'amourache pas. Trouver une personne attrayante ne signifie pas pour autant tomber inévitablement amoureux. D'après des études scientifiques, l'attirance physique est un moyen pour notre cerveau de sélectionner des partenaires potentiels afin de concevoir un enfant doté du meilleur bagage génétique. C'est une fonction primaire liée à la survie de l'espèce. C'est instinctif et pour…

En écoutant l'exposé de son amie, Harry se demanda brièvement quelle réaction auraient ces demoiselles si l'un d'entre eux osait utiliser cette argumentation pour justifier le fait de fantasmer ouvertement sur d'autres filles que leur petite amie. Son imagination lui fournit suffisamment de scenarii pour qu'il n'envisage à aucun moment de tester cette hypothèse.

–…notre cerveau le physique athlétique du professeur Rogue en fait un bon géniteur. Rien d'autre.

Un silence accueillit cette conclusion. Les visages abasourdis des adolescents indiquèrent clairement qu'ils pensaient que tout cerveau femelle envisageant un bébé avec ce prof délirait sérieusement.

–Bon d'accord ! Faites abstraction du physique et ne retenez que son caractère, répliqua Dean effaré, espérant ainsi ramener ses camarades sur terre, vous en pensez quoi, maintenant ?

–Ses remarques sarcastiques montrent un esprit acéré et une grande intelligence, ce que recherche toute femme sensée pour ses futurs bébés, contra Hermione de plus en plus amusée, au grand désespoir des garçons et pour le plus grand plaisir des filles.

–Le côté cruel et sadique que vous déplorez, poursuivit Parvati entrant dans le jeu, indique qu'il est simplement un professeur sévère, exigeant et possédant un humour noir.

–Il est injuste, fit valoir timidement Neville.

–C'est vrai, acquiesça Hermione, mais nous n'avons jamais prétendu qu'il était parfait.

–D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, fit mine de réfléchir Lavande, aucune d'entre nous n'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Juste que l'on apprécierait de pouvoir admirer son corps de plus près.

–Mais Parvati …, commença Seamus

–Parvati a dit « si nous pouvons avoir le béguin», c'est une hypothèse, raisonna Hermione, et une plaisanterie. Ce qui, de toute évidence, vous a échappé.

–Toute cette discussion est surréaliste, pesta Ron, et tout ça parce que tu trouves qu'il a un corps…

Il fit une pause pour chercher ses mots qui avaient, apparemment, du mal à sortir.

–…à damner ? proposa une voix derrière Hermione.

–Hannah !

–Bonjour Hermione. Alors, tu as décidé de te venger d'années d'humiliation?

–Tu plaisantes ? Pour récolter encore plus d'ennuis ? Non, ça émane de Padma via sa sœur et Lavande. Moi, j'étais plutôt partisane d'enterrer l'incident. Et toi, as-tu vendu la mèche?

–C'était tentant mais ça ne valait quand même pas le risque de faire de mes deux dernières années un enfer. Sauf que…

La Poufsouffle lui tendit une feuille de parchemin. Il s'agissait d'un dessin au crayon de Severus Rogue tel qu'il leur était apparu la veille. La jeune fille expliqua :

–Je l'ai fait hier soir pendant que mes souvenirs étaient encore frais. Malheureusement mes camarades s'en sont aperçues et j'ai dû fournir des explications. J'ai fait promettre le secret et tout Poufsouffle est au courant !

–Waouh ! C'est d'un réalisme… C'en est troublant. Tu as un sacré coup de crayon, fit Hermione admirative.

–Merci !

Les autres élèves se penchèrent par-dessus son épaule ou la table pour voir ce qui méritait cet éloge. Puis Ron lui arracha le dessin et il passa de mains en mains, avec des réactions différentes selon le sexe du propriétaire (soupirs, sifflet ou grognements plus ou moins incrédules) avant de lui revenir. Harry, la tête posée sur son épaule, émit un gémissement découragé. Un élan de tendresse incita Hermione à le rassurer :

–Ne t'en fait pas Harry, tu es très mignon et bien foutu. A l'âge adulte, tu n'auras rien à lui envier.

Harry se redressa et lui sourit timidement, à la fois heureux de son opinion sur lui (apparemment elle avait bon goût), quand même perplexe sur ce compliment en demi-teinte, un peu inquiet du regard jaloux que Ron lui décocha et intrigué que son amie n'ait pas deviné la vraie raison de ses geignements. Avec un dessin pareil, c'était toutes les filles de Poudlard qui allaient être atteintes de Roguemania aiguë.

Hermione replongea dans la contemplation du croquis, puis après un dernier regard, voulu le rendre à la préfète des Poufsouffle, mais celle-ci refusa d'un signe.

–Celui-ci est pour toi. J'ai réalisé des copies pour chacune d'entre nous et quand j'ai quitté la table des Serdaigles, Padma était en train d'en faire pour ses amies.

–Hermione !

Plusieurs voix suppliantes retentirent en même temps, étouffant un nouveau soupir d'Harry. Les filles de Gryffondor la regardaient avec espoir. Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour garder une bonne ambiance dans les dortoirs ! Plusieurs mouvements de baguette plus tard, elle remit à ses camarades de chambre rayonnantes des parchemins tout en remerciant chaleureusement la dessinatrice. Lavande fronça les sourcils.

–Euh, Hermione, c'est une dissertation de métamorphose.

–Jette un sort de révélation et tu retrouveras le contenu original. Je pense que c'est plus prudent, fit-elle en désignant du menton le modèle involontaire du dessin qui avait trouvé, entre temps, le moyen de paraître encore plus maussade. Je vous conseille de lier ce sort à votre propre signature magique pour éviter que n'importe qui ne le découvre.

–Oh, je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait si le professeur Rogue tombait là-dessus, ou un autre professeur d'ailleurs, s'exclama Parvati horrifiée.

–Avec le professeur Rogue ? On risque de très gros ennuis, affirma Hannah.

–Tu parles d'un euphémisme, murmura Hermione.

–Mais avec les autres profs, surtout les femmes, je pense que l'on peut s'arranger, reprit Hannah. Il suffit de leur proposer leur propre exemplaire.

Ses camarades écarquillèrent un instant les yeux avant d'essayer, en vain, de retenir leurs éclats de rire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comme tous les faits embarrassants que l'on voulait absolument garder secrets, la rumeur d'un professeur torse nu dans le bureau du directeur avait fait le tour de Poudlard plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour dire _Lumos_.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et maître de potion Severus Rogue s'était douté que l'information avait filtré, rien qu'en croisant quelques filles de Serpentard ce matin là. D'habitude elles le saluaient d'un signe de tête digne et d'un respectueux « bonjour Professeur ». Mais le matin en question elles s'étaient contentées de rougir comme des tomates et de baisser les yeux. Severus Rogue fut extrêmement déçu par l'indiscrétion de Miss Parkinson d'une part, et par l'incapacité flagrante des filles de sa maison à dissimuler leur connaissance d'une information potentiellement explosive d'autre part. A quoi cela servait-il d'appartenir à la maison dédiée à la ruse si on n'en appliquait pas les préceptes ? Il décida que les filles de Serpentard n'échapperaient pas, cette fois ci, aux conséquences de leurs actes.

Son humeur s'assombrissait au fur à mesure des regards insistants et peu discrets qu'il récoltait sur le chemin menant des cachots à la table des professeurs. Il s'assit avec ses collègues en ressassant la soirée de la veille. Si le directeur l'avait laissé gérer le problème, il n'aurait pas à supporter les murmures de ces crétins décérébrés d'élèves. Mais Dumbledore, ce rabat-joie, avait été catégoriquement contre l'idée de partir à la chasse aux préfètes et de leur effacer la mémoire. Il avait également refusé de les rappeler, arguant du fait que les jeunes filles étaient suffisamment responsables pour prendre la bonne décision, alors qu'à peine cinq minutes plus tôt il lui faisait remarquer qu'il aurait dû leur demander de se taire.

Une présence se fit sentir à ses côtés. Minerva McGonagall s'asseyait entre lui et le directeur.

–Quelque chose vous contrarie Severus ? lui demanda-t-elle en guise de salutations.

–Vous voulez dire en dehors de faire cours à des incapables, répondit-il acerbe.

Dumbledore en profita pour mettre son grain de sel.

–Severus est venu hier soir me faire part de ses problèmes avec la plomberie.

Evidemment, il eut toute l'attention des autres professeurs. Severus Rogue s'imposa de rester calme. Bien que le directeur ne soit pas un sadique pervers, son sens douteux de l'humour pouvait avoir les mêmes résultats, surtout combiné à sa manie de vouloir tout arranger pour le mieux dans la vie de ses proches, même quand ceux-ci ne le désiraient pas. Aller savoir s'il n'allait pas déballer toute l'histoire pour divertir la table et rendre Severus « plus humain et plus accessible à toute forme de socialisation », choses dont l'intéressé estimait ne pas avoir besoin. D'abord il était humain. Il pouvait difficilement être une chauve-souris malgré la croyance populaire. Ensuite il était sociable, tant qu'on ne l'ennuyait pas avec des sujets sans intérêt, du type : le temps qu'il fait, les derniers résultats sportifs, la politique du ministère et les potins concernant les élèves et ses collègues.

Heureusement pour lui, ceux-ci saisirent l'occasion pour faire part de leurs propres récriminations concernant la plus que défaillante plomberie. Il en profita pour scanner la salle des yeux. Il n'y avait pas que les Serpentards qui étaient au courant. Certains élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle jetaient un peu trop souvent un coup d'œil dans sa direction, surtout ceux qui s'étaient attroupés autour des préfètes. Par contre la table des Gryffondor était relativement normale. Rogue trouva cela étrange. Il aurait pourtant juré que la Miss je-sais-tout se serait empressée de partager ce qu'elle avait vu avec ses deux amis. Quoiqu'il fût possible que son intelligence ait pu, pour une fois, prendre le pas sur son impulsivité toute gryffondorienne et lui souffler de garder le silence.

Deux silhouettes en noir et rouge, au milieu d'une mer de noir et bleu, attirèrent son attention. Miss Patil de Gryffondor quittait la table de Miss Patil de Serdaigle accompagnée par la bécasse gloussante qui lui servait d'amie. Elles louvoyèrent entre les différents groupes d'élèves avant de fondre sur Miss Granger. En voyant leur visage excité, Severus, fataliste, se dit que si les Gryffondors n'étaient pas encore au courant des derniers évènements, ils n'allaient plus tarder à l'être. Près de lui les bavardages avaient inexplicablement dérivé de la plomberie du château aux réformes concernant ledit château. Enfin, peut être pas si inexplicable que ça avec Albus Dumbledore aux commandes de la conversation. Rogue se tint prêt à la faire dévier, si elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la participation des préfètes à cette satanée réforme.

Mais sa concentration fut de nouveau troublée, bien évidemment par les Gryffondors. Potter venait d'expulser son jus de citrouille pratiquement sur son vis-à-vis, le môme Weasley qui, par son immobilité, semblait être sous l'emprise d'un sort de stupéfixion. A moins que son cerveau ait été victime d'un court circuit. Apparemment, tout deux, ainsi que les autres garçons, réagissaient d'une manière surprenante aux commérages des filles. Ils auraient pourtant dû être ouvertement moqueurs, ou du moins, joyeux. Et ne pas être sonnés comme s'ils avaient reçus le ciel sur la tête. Cette énigme accapara tellement l'esprit du professeur, qu'il en oublia d'écouter ce qui se déroulait à côté de lui. Bien mal lui en prit.

–A propos, Albus, les préfètes vous ont-elles remis leur premier rapport sur les réformes qu'elles jugent souhaitables? interrogea Minerva.

–Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le leur demander hier. Elles ont dû partir précipitamment.

–Vraiment ?

–Severus est arrivé, fit le directeur comme si ça expliquait tout.

En même temps un certain professeur de défense reprit brusquement conscience de la conversation en cours et balança, en vain, la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

–Quand a lieu la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard ?

Il sut aussitôt que c'était une erreur. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de ce genre de chose ?

–Severus Rogue, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ! réprimanda la directrice adjointe.

Réprimant le « c'est pas ma faute » instinctif et totalement puéril que le ton de son ancienne professeur avait amené sur ses lèvres, il se contenta de marmonner un « Je leur ai demandé de sortir » sur un ton revêche en fixant des yeux son assiette devenue soudainement intéressante.

–Oui, vous connaissant, vous leur avez plutôt hurlé dessus. Enfin Severus, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si répréhensible à se faire apprécier par les élèves ou les gens en général. Malgré vos sarcasmes, vous pouvez être agréable, presque amical, quand vous le voulez. Et pourtant vous faites tout pour repousser chaque personne qui vous approche et vous faire détester. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous isoler ainsi. Cela va finir par vous attirer des ennuis.

« _Lesquels ?_, pensa-t-il désabusé, _Tomber entre les mains d'un mage noir psychopathe ? Déjà fait ! Tomber entre les mains du plus génial et du plus cinglé des sorciers ? Là aussi, Déjà fait ! Espionner le premier pour le second ? En cours ! Etre ridiculisé ? Trop tard !_ »

–Si par être isolé vous entendez ne pas être dérangé à tout bout de champs par des imbéciles à l'esprit aussi dense que le plomb pour des futilités, moi j'appelle ça de la tranquillité. Quant aux ennuis, je suis un Serpentard, pas un Gryffondor, je suis capable de les éviter (enfin en théorie, ajouta-t-il in petto) ou apte à m'en sortir (tant bien que mal).

–Très bien ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce qui vous pousse à vociférer contre vos élèves. Surtout contre les préfètes. Ce sont des jeunes filles sérieuses et raisonnables. Leur seule présence ne pouvait quand même pas vous déranger !

A la lumière des récents évènements, il pensa que non, décidemment, elles n'étaient pas raisonnables, et que si, leur présence était ce qui l'avait précisément dérangé.

–Allons Minerva, ne grondez pas ce garçon. Il n'a rien fait de ce que vous lui reprochez, tempéra le directeur en ignorant superbement le regard « non mais ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un gamin » que lui lança son jeune collègue. Je vous assure qu'il n'a pas élevé la voix. Certes il aurait pu être plus aimable et diplomate avec nos jeunes préfètes. Quoiqu'à la réflexion un comportement si inhabituel de sa part aurait certainement ajouté à leur confusion. Mais je suis sûr que désormais il tiendra compte de vos avertissements et fera plus attention à l'avenir.

Severus se fit la réflexion qu'à l'avenir il ferait plutôt attention à éviter comme la peste le bureau du directeur. Surtout quand il était infesté de préfètes.

La mauvaise humeur du professeur Rogue devenait de plus en plus apparente aux yeux de ses collègues, pourtant blasés, et tous craignaient que cela se traduise par une profusion de remarques blessantes et d'ironie mordante en salle des profs. Pour éviter cela, le professeur Chourave qui avait suivi, inquiète, l'échange entre les trois enseignants, chercha désespérément un nouveau sujet de conversation. Elle regarda dans la salle pour y puiser l'inspiration. La chance était avec elle. Des rassemblements inhabituels parmi les élèves fournirent une occasion de rêve. De quoi éloigner Severus d'un sujet qu'il n'appréciait visiblement pas (son légendaire mauvais caractère) et lui fournir éventuellement un exutoire. Il valait mieux qu'il se défoule, du moins verbalement, sur les élèves que sur ses pairs.

–Les préfètes semblent être le centre d'attention de chaque table ce matin. Ont-elles découvert quelque chose susceptible d'intéresser leurs camarades dans les manuscrits ?

Rogue ferma brièvement les yeux, exaspéré. Mais pourquoi ses collègues devaient-ils parler dès le petit déjeuner !

–Sûrement la règle qui punissait toute atteinte à « l'honneur des gentes demoiselles vivant en ce château » de plusieurs jours de démangeaisons sur certaines parties intimes des jeunes hommes, suggéra le professeur Sinistra avec un sourire extatique. Rien de tel pour calmer les ardeurs, les remarques déplacées et les regards insistants.

–Ah ! Je croyais que dans ces circonstances le garçon, placé sous un sort, devait se soumettre aux caprices de la jeune fille et de ses amies pendant toute une semaine, s'étonna le professeur Vector.

Rogue se détendit, soulagé.

–Cette règle date du XVIIIe siècle. Celle des démangeaisons est plus ancienne, du Moyen Age, fin du XIIe, expliqua le professeur Flitwick. Mais vous pensez vraiment que ces jeunes filles parleraient d'un sujet aussi rébarbatif à leurs amis ?

–Je ne vois pas d'autre sujet qui soit actuellement commun aux quatre préfètes, dit Pomona Chourave. Et il y a suffisamment de règles tordues pour divertir ou choquer tout un auditoire. Si j'étais l'une de ces jeunes filles sages et délicates, j'en profiterais pour m'amuser à narguer le sexe opposé.

–Et cela expliquerait pourquoi les filles ont le sourire alors que les garçons font la tête, admit McGonagall. Qu'en pensez-vous Albus ?

Le vieil homme prit un instant de réflexion avant de répondre calmement.

–J'ai une assez bonne idée de ce qui occupe nos élèves et cela n'a rien à voir avec le règlement de Poudlard.

Des regards curieux l'incitèrent à continuer mais il se contenta de sourire. Rogue serra les dents. La journée allait être longue, très longue.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis! Cela fait toujours plaisir.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Voici enfin la fin de cette histoire, telle que je l'avais imaginée dès le début! Tout d'abord je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce dernier chapitre. Je tenais à ce qu'il soit le meilleur possible, ce qui a entrainé une réécriture! Ensuite, un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, à ceux qui ont mis en alerte, en favoris, et à ceux qui ont posté un commentaire. Cela fait énormement plaisir. Egalement un grand merci à mes ami(e)s et à ma soeur pour leur précieuse relecture. Et maintement, place à l'histoire!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Un calvaire ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire sa situation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire aux puissances supérieures pour mériter ça ! Outre le fait d'avoir accepté la marque des ténèbres dans un moment de démence passagère, bien sûr. Parce que, pour cet écart, il payait déjà le prix fort : s'assurer que Potter-je-me-fourre-sans-cesse-dans-les-ennuis et compagnie resta en vie et en bonne santé. Et c'était un boulot à part entière !

Evidement, que Dumbledore s'amusât visiblement de ce qui lui arrivait, n'améliorait pas son humeur. Le vieil homme avait eut le culot de lui dire qu'il respectait la nouvelle tradition qui, depuis peu, s'attachait aux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Avec Quirrell, Lockhart et Lupin, les demoiselles avaient eu des professeurs suffisamment jeunes et séduisants pour susciter des engouements de leur part. Le directeur avoua toutefois que jamais un professeur n'avait fait autant l'unanimité parmi les pensionnaires de l'école. Bien qu'il ne sache pas si elles étaient frustrées par les deux années où Maugrey et Ombrage avaient occupé le poste, ou si cela avait un rapport avec une certaine soirée dans son bureau. La voix pensive et navrée de l'éminent directeur était contredite par le pétillement de ses yeux bleus, indiquant une joie sans borne et totalement inapproprié au goût de son collègue.

Severus Rogue s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Ces jeunes filles, ses élèves, s'étaient entichées de lui ! Déjà qu'il se posait des questions sur leur intelligence, à présent leur état mental était tout aussi préoccupant. Non pas qu'il s'en soucierait en temps normal, mais là…

L'ensemble des filles de la cinquième à la septième année (et quelques garçons) avaient décidé de le rendre chèvre. Et cela faisait plus de trois semaines que ce cauchemar durait. Malgré les mesures énergiques qu'il avait prises; le nombre de filles quittant sa classe en larme atteignait de nouveaux sommets; elles s'acharnaient à lui décocher des œillades qui se voulaient sensuelles, des sourires niais ou alors carrément flippants. Comment des jeunes filles pouvaient-elles avoir l'air de dangereux prédateurs rien qu'en souriant ?

Il ne pouvait plus leur adresser la parole sans les voir rougir ou rire sottement et, s'il en avait eu la possibilité, il aurait interdit à ses élèves de respirer, afin d'éviter tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter de près ou de loin à un soupir. Les soupirs ! En tant normal il adorait les provoquer, du moins ceux exprimant la protestation, l'énervement, le découragement et autre sentiment de désespoir. Sauf que, ce qu'il entendait à présent n'avait absolument pas sa place dans une salle de classe. Alors quand, pendant un cours, l'ensemble des filles décidaient de soupirer en même temps… Ça devenait affreusement gênant. A croire qu'elles le faisaient exprès !

D'ailleurs, pourquoi étaient-elles si nombreuses à lui tourner autour ? Il avait beau évoluer dans ce haut lieu dédié aux potins qu'était Poudlard, cela aurait dû rester confiné au cercle des préfètes. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien les mettre dans un état pareil ? Sûrement pas un simple récit, même détaillé. Elles avaient l'air un peu trop au courant de ce que cachaient ses lourdes robes noires. Ces questions tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait pris conscience des conséquences inattendues de son éclat dans le bureau directorial, ou du moins depuis que ce cher Albus l'avait forcé à en prendre conscience.

De même, une seule réponse, toute aussi incontournable que désagréable, s'imposait sans relâche dans son esprit. Elles avaient obligatoirement vu la même chose que les préfètes ! Un souvenir partagé dans une pensine ? Non, cet objet était bien trop rare et précieux pour de simples écoliers. La legilimancie étant également exclue, il ne restait donc qu'un seul moyen permettant de partager un souvenir : un banal croquis fait de mémoire. Et Severus Rogue n'avait pas tardé à faire le rapprochement entre le supposé dessin et ce qui semblait n'être qu'un inoffensif devoir autour duquel s'étaient attroupée toute une harde composée de filles d'années et de maisons différentes. Il avait vu cette scène incongrue; des élèves examinant volontairement et attentivement une dissertation (rien que ça c'était suspect !), se répéter pendant deux-trois jours sans y prêter une réelle attention. Evidement, au moment où il avait eu besoin de mettre la main sur ce fichu devoir pour vérifier son hypothèse, l'innocent morceau de parchemin avait totalement disparu de la circulation. Ce qui contribua un peu plus à altérer sa bonne humeur, au demeurant quasi inexistante.

Heureusement pour ses nerfs, il n'enseignait plus les potions cette année là. Il frissonnait rien qu'à la pensée du nombre d'explosion qui aurait augmenté de façon dramatique, étant donné le peu de concentration qu'affichait ses élèves pendant les leçons. Problème qu'il devait malgré tout gérer lors des travaux pratiques en défense, quand il s'approchait pour corriger un mouvement de baguette : les regards vides ou concupiscents qui le fixaient, étaient vite devenus synonyme de périls mortels. Car un cerveau, même déconnecté, restait dangereux quand les propriétaires ne regardaient pas ce qu'elles faisaient et surtout, où elles dirigeaient leur baguette. C'est fou les dégâts que pouvait faire un sort mal lancé ! La majorité des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années commençait à développer d'incroyables reflexes d'esquive, à force d'atterrir à l'infirmerie. S'aplatir par terre était une option que même les gryffondors préféraient au charme du bouclier, qui avait la mauvaise idée de faire rebondir dans n'importe quelle direction tout ce qu'il recevait. Quand il était bien exécuté évidemment.

Paradoxalement, ses leçons étaient apprises. Les chapitres consciencieusement lus avant chaque cours. Une ribambelle de filles restait après la classe pour poser des questions, et il n'y eut jamais autant de mains levées. Miss Patil et Miss Brown concurrençait même Hermione Granger dans cette activité.

Celle-ci était, par ailleurs, la seule avec Luna Lovegood qui ne semblait pas affectée. Dans le cas de la Serdaigle, il était quasiment impossible de savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête. Le professeur Rogue n'essayait même plus, il en retirait à chaque fois une migraine et les idées encore plus confuses. Elle s'était contentée entre deux discours sur les propriétés changeantes, selon les phases lunaires, du rayonnement des pierres de Lune (absolument pas radioactives, d'ailleurs) de s'attrister sur les gens incapables de voir par eux-mêmes au-delà des apparences et qui attendaient que les masques tombent pour apprécier une personne. A l'un de ses camarades qui lui signalait que l'on parlait seulement du physique du professeur et non du tréfonds de son âme, elle déclara, du ton rêveur qui était le sien mais avec une fermeté inhabituelle, que c'était exactement la même chose.

Quant à Miss Granger, son comportement était tout aussi incompréhensible. Alors que les autres préfètes s'obstinaient à regarder le sol en sa présence, elle, elle restait impassible. Non, le terme n'était pas tout à fait exact. Elle agissait normalement. Il avait été soulagé dans un premier temps, parce que son attitude dans le bureau de Dumbledore laissait présager du pire et qu'il se souvenait d'un précédent avec ce gommeux de Lockhart. Mais rien dans son attitude ne se différenciait des autres jours. Or le comportement normal en ces circonstances aurait justement dû être de ne pas agir normalement. Alors était-il normal qu'elle agisse normalement ou était-ce anormal ? Plus Rogue y réfléchissait, plus il avait mal à la tête. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Parce que ce n'était pas normal qu'elle agisse normalement ? Si ?

Après plusieurs jours passés à se triturer les méninges, il avait décidé d'en avoir le cœur net. Il voulait découvrir si elle contrôlait ses émotions devant lui ou si elle était complètement indifférente à ses charmes. Ce qui serait quand même un peu vexant. D'accord, il était plus ennuyé que flatté par les marques d'attention qu'il recevait de ces horripilantes gamines. Toutefois Miss Granger était la seule fille de l'école avec la tête à peu près sur les épaules et il aurait été très satisfaisant d'arriver à la troubler un tant soit peu. Et au passage, s'il pouvait engranger une nouvelle récolte de remarques blessantes à son encontre, les semaines suivantes s'en trouveraient illuminées. Critiquer sa manière d'être en classe finissait par être lassant et par ne plus avoir autant d'effets avec le temps.

Il commença donc à la regarder plus longtemps que nécessaire, à la frôler, à avoir des gestes plus doux, presque caressants pendant qu'il prétextait modifier un faux mouvement. Rien ! Pas un frisson ! Pas une seule rougeur sur ses joues ! Il essaya donc une tactique différente et se concentra sur une autre jeune fille, suffisamment discrètement pour que celle-ci ne remarque rien (il ne manquerait plus que ça) mais directement sous les yeux de Miss Granger, afin de susciter sa jalousie. Il choisit à cette fin Miss Brown, sa rivale pour le cœur de Ron Weasley (la préfète était peut être intelligente mais ses goûts était sans aucun doute discutables !). Il alla jusqu'à accorder cinq points à la demoiselle en question pour une bonne réponse. Il le regretta immédiatement. Non seulement, Miss Je-sais-tout ne manifesta pas un signe d'indignation ou de tristesse à cette injustice déguisée (depuis le temps qu'il lui en refusait), mais en plus toutes les autres gamines redoublèrent d'effort par la suite. Jusqu'à la fin de la leçon Miss Granger posa sur lui un regard insondable, digne des siens. Puis en partant elle lui dédia un beau sourire plein de malice. Il arrêta aussitôt son expérience. Hors de question qu'elle se méprenne sur ses intentions. Elle avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle était tenace, maline et prête à tout. De plus elle apprenait vite. Si elle se mettait en tête d'agir comme ses camarades et de le séduire… Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir la gérer.

C'est pourquoi, après trois interminables semaines passées à repousser des avances indésirables, à submerger Rusard de retenues, à s'efforcer d'être encore plus imbuvable que d'habitude, à détruire systématiquement les lettres et petits cadeaux envoyés par hiboux dans la grande salle, ou bien déposés sur son bureau, ou dans la salle des professeurs et même à son appartement, à vérifier les protections anti-intrusion dudit appartement et enfin à assumer ses tâches quotidiennes, c'est pourquoi donc, le professeur Rogue avait la fâcheuse impression d'être pris dans l'œil d'un cyclone avec en prime la fameuse épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de sa tête. Epée qu'il crut bien tombée quand il vit, non sans une certaine résignation mêlée de fatalisme, approcher à la fin d'un cours Miss Granger de son bureau. Elle attendait que l'habituelle cohorte féminine déguerpisse de la salle de classe, tout en enjoignant à Harry Potter de partir sans elle. Ce qui déplaisait visiblement au jeune homme qui néanmoins obéit.

La seule chose amusante dans cette situation c'était l'agacement que ressentaient tous les garçons; Severus se délectait des regards noirs que lui jetaient ces jeunes coqs et des bras un rien possessifs qui étreignaient épaules et tailles dès qu'il passait dans un couloir.

S'arrachant à la béatitude que lui procurait la vue d'un Harry Potter contrarié, Rogue entreprit de chasser sans ménagement l'ensemble des filles agglutinées autour de son bureau. Le vide se fit à la vitesse de la lumière comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait preuve de ses incommensurables qualités pédagogiques et humaines. Enfin seul, ses yeux firent machinalement le tour de la salle pour s'assurer que rien n'avait été oublié et tombèrent sur la personne de Miss Granger.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Elle avait suivi les autres filles, mais au lieu de sortir elle avait refermé la porte et s'y était adossée pour patienter. Son professeur la remarqua enfin et les lignes de sa mâchoire se durcirent, faisant soudainement douter Hermione du bien fondé de sa démarche. Peut être que fermer la porte n'était pas une bonne idée, après tout. Il devait se sentir légèrement acculer.

—Miss Granger, que ne comprenez-vous pas dans les mots « je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos idioties. Sortez immédiatement ». Serait-ce au-delà de votre compréhension ?

Hermione admira la capacité de son professeur à résumer, en une version censurée, les invectives prononcées à peine un instant plus tôt.

—Non Monsieur, répondit-elle d'un ton posé. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

—La sorcière la plus brillante de son âge serait-elle en mise en difficulté par un simple cours, se moqua-t-il. Quelle déception ! Apprendre par cœur vos manuels n'a donc pas suffit à maintenir l'illusion de votre intelligence ? Et vous choisissez la facilité en empoisonnant la vie de vos enseignants avec vos questions incessantes au lieu de réfléchir par vous-même.

—J'ai parfaitement compris votre leçon, Monsieur, merci de vous en inquiéter.

Le soupçon de sarcasme ne passa pas inaperçu. Hermione se fustigea intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se le mettre à dos si elle voulait qu'il l'écoute.

—Surveillez vos paroles Miss Granger.

—Je m'excuse Monsieur, fit-elle contrite. Ce n'est pas à propos du cours mais pour un projet personnel et je pensais...

—Mal, apparemment, l'interrompit-il. Tout bien considéré il vaudrait mieux vous abstenir de toute forme de réflexion si cela doit aboutir à de telles inepties. Vous n'avez quand même pas la prétention de croire que je vais vous aider dans vos passe-temps. De toutes les excuses que les autres petites gourdes m'ont servies, celle-ci est bien la plus ridicule. A présent hors de ma vue.

Mais Hermione l'ignora et continua :

—…que vous étiez le plus compétent pour m'aider à concevoir une potion de stase.

Rogue prit un instant afin d'assimiler pleinement cette déclaration avant de répondre avec une joie mauvaise:

—Constater l'étendue de votre ignorance, Miss, est toujours un enchantement. Il existe déjà un sortilège qui permet d'arrêter ou de freiner l'avancé d'une maladie, d'un poison ou les dégâts causés par un sort dans le corps, le temps d'administrer le remède ou de trouver un moyen de guérison.

—Je sais, Monsieur. Le _stasis sanationem_ inventé par la guérisseuse grecque Panacéa au 3e siècle de notre ère lors...

—Croyez-vous que j'ai besoin que vous me fassiez un cours, Miss Granger, la coupa-t-il sèchement.

—Oh, non, je…désolé, Professeur. Euh… je…voulais juste prouver que je connais également son existence.

—Alors qu'avez-vous à m'ennuyer avec vos affabulations? N'avez-vous donc pas cours ?

—Non, j'ai une heure de libre et le sort est imparfait, déclara-t-elle d'une traite.

—Imparfait ! s'écria Rogue incrédule. Votre arrogance n'a décidément pas de borne Miss Granger. Vos petits succès auprès des autres professeurs ne vous permettent pas de dénigrer le travail de sorciers plus intelligents et plus compétents que vous.

—Non ! Je…je ne critique pas son travail, se défendit-elle avec véhémence, avant d'ajouter plus calmement, je souligne simplement que le sort présente des inconvénients. Son efficacité se dégrade rapidement. Il ne dure que quelques heures en fonction de la santé du patient et de la gravité du maléfice ou du poison. Et on ne peut pas risquer de le jeter trop souvent car il finit par entrainer des défaillances de plusieurs organes. Au final on ne conserve l'état de stase que 26 heures au maximum. Je ne nie pas que cela ait été une avancée considérable dans l'Antiquité mais il me semble que l'on peut mieux faire.

—Et vous êtes évidemment celle qui peut mieux faire, déclara-t-il narquois.

—Qui d'autre ? s'emporta-t-elle. Tous les articles ou ouvrages, des plus anciens aux plus récents, que j'ai pu lire sur le procédé de stase se rapporte au _Stasis_ de Panacéa. Ils étudient son fonctionnement et ses effets sur le corps, admettent les faiblesses du sort mais aucun n'avance de solution pour y remédier. Tout le monde prend pour acquis qu'il ne peut pas être amélioré.

«_Là, il faut reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas vraiment tort », _pensa Severus.

—Parce que peut être cela est impossible. Avez-vous considéré cette option ?

—Oui. Mais jusqu'à présent aucune lecture que j'ai pu faire sur le sujet ne m'a convaincu du contraire.

—Et si je vous disais que vous n'avez pas dû pousser vos recherches bien loin puisque vous n'avez pas trouvez les articles que plusieurs sorciers, qui ont essayé d'améliorer le sort sans succès, ont publiés. Ce serait un tel manque de travail de votre part, miss, vous qui nous avez habitués à mieux !

—Je vous répondrais que si, je les ai trouvés et que j'avais déjà tiré les mêmes conclusions. Et je rajouterais que ce n'est pas le sort que je cherche à améliorer mais le procédé de stase. D'où la potion.

—Les guérisseurs utilisent le sort d'une manière très efficace. Pourquoi perdre son temps à inventer une potion.

Hermione commença à s'impatienter aux objections que lui opposait son professeur. Et elle laissa son énervement transparaitre.

—Combien d'aurors sont morts ou invalides à la suite d'un sort, d'un poison qui n'a pas été détecté ou soigné à temps. Et les membres de l'ordre. Combien de maléfices inconnu, issu de la magie noire nous…vous faudra-t-il affronter ? Mr Weasley a faillit mourir l'année dernière à cause de ce maudit serpent. S'il avait été trouvé ne serait-ce qu'un instant plus tard…

Elle s'interrompit, ne voulant pas exprimer tout haut ce qui aurait pu se passer.

—Dans ces circonstances une potion n'aurait pas d'avantage pu l'aider, répliqua son professeur. Le sort lui-même n'aurait pas réellement retardé l'inévitable. Or une potion, je vous le rappelle, met du temps avant d'agir.

—Sauf si elle peut être prise en prévention et ne s'activer que si quelque chose altère l'intégrité du corps.

Rogue la regarda fixement. Elle avait, de toute évidence, réfléchie au sujet. Si c'était un prétexte pour attirer son attention, elle était plus inventive que les autres filles qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que les retenues (du moins avant que Rusard ne s'en occupe) ou, à la rigueur, demander des conseils de lecture.

—C'est ambitieux.

—Mais pas impossible. Je suis sûre qu'une potion peut permettre de maintenir une stase bien plus longue sans les effets pernicieux du sort. Mais je veux surtout qu'elle fonctionne efficacement contre les maléfices les plus dangereux de magie noire.

L'image d'une main noircie et desséchée apparut instantanément dans l'esprit de Severus. Mais il étouffa impitoyablement le timide soupçon d'espoir qui avait envahi son âme.

—Miss Granger, élaborer une telle potion, si cela s'avère possible, ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain. Elle ne sera pas prête pour sauver les irresponsables qui vous tiennent lieu d'amis des conséquences de leur prochaine escapade. Car c'est bien pour Potter que vous vous êtes mis cette folie en tête.

_« Il écoute ce que je lui dis ou quoi ? C'est pour l'ordre ! …Bon ok, et pour nous aussi ! Et puis, depuis quand mes motivations l'intéressent-elles ?...Quoique, avec les greluches qui sont à ces trousses, peut être plus que d'habitude. Il doit espérer que se soit la vrai raison. Non mais il ne pense tout de même pas sérieusement que je vais lui répondre que c'est pour compter fleurette ! … Ohh !... »_

—Non monsieur, c'est le moyen que j'ai trouvé pour flirter avec vous !, lâcha-t-elle pince-sans-rire et avec une pointe d'insolence. Elle dut se retenir de sourire à la lueur horrifiée qui apparut fugacement dans les yeux de son professeur. Puis elle continua en laissant échapper un soupir exaspéré :

—Bien sûr que je veux le protéger, avec le détraqué à face de serpent qui lui court après. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça.

_« La petite garce ! Elle l'a fait exprès.» _

—Miss Granger, dit-il d'un ton cinglant, je n'ai pas le temps de vous apprendre à mener une recherche. Cela implique rigueur, patience, perspicacité et des compétences intellectuelles que l'on appelle esprit critique et remise en question. Il n'y a pas de place pour l'hyper-sentimentalité douceâtre qu'affectionnent les gryffondors et encore moins pour leur arrogance et leur aplomb frisant l'impertinence.

—Arrogance et impertinence ne sont pas l'apanage de ma maison, Monsieur, je connais des serpentards qui sont des maîtres en ce domaine, rétorqua-t-elle. Et vous n'avez pas à m'apprendre quoi que se soit.

Rogue se planta devant l'effrontée, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. D'une voix vibrante de colère rentrée, il cracha :

—Alors vous n'avez rien à faire ici Miss.

Elle saisi une épaisse liasse de feuilles dans son sac et, avec un regard provocant, les jeta sur le bureau.

—J'ai commencé à rassembler les informations nécessaires et à émettre des hypothèses. C'est bien la méthode à employer lors d'une recherche, non ? Donc je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vos conseils sur ce point.

Rogue, curieux, musela sa colère et regarda les notes étalées devant lui. Chaque parchemin était couvert de la même écriture fine et serrée qu'elle utilisait dans ses devoirs. Mais l'espace entre les lignes était plus large, et recevait les remarques personnelles de la jeune fille, écrites à l'encre verte. Juste quelques mots, parfois une phrase, un point d'interrogation et ce qui semblait être un système de renvoi. Elle avait décortiqué l'effet de stase pour en comprendre le fonctionnement sur chaque organe; elle avait établi des correspondances avec d'autres potions, dont les effets plus ou moins similaires pouvaient permettre de trouver les premiers ingrédients. Il voyait bien que plusieurs choses pouvaient être améliorées, des impasses évitées. La lecture de quelques livres de la réserve pourrait corriger certaines aberrations, fruits d'un manque d'information. Oui, maintenant qu'il se penchait sur le problème il apercevait plusieurs manières de…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, choqué par la voie qu'empruntaient ses pensées. Il ne voyait pas comment la situation avait pu, encore une fois, lui échapper à ce point. Voilà qu'il envisageait sérieusement d'aider son élève. C'était inconcevable ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ce n'était pas le sujet le problème, mais elle. Une élève. Or plus il limitait les contactes avec cette espèce ennuyeuse qui formait la majorité de la faune de Poudlard, mieux il se portait. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient capables de pensées autonomes et de conversations intelligentes. Même elle ne devait pas être bien différente.

Malheureusement, un nouveau coup d'œil à ses notes réduit à néant cette illusion. Certaines annotations montraient, sans aucun doute possible, que loin d'être un perroquet qui recrachait sans comprendre ce quelle apprenait, la jeune fille devant lui possédait une solide capacité de réflexion et une bonne dose d'esprit critique. Son travail reflétait la complexité du sujet et possédait les qualités requises pour une thèse universitaire. C'était brillant. Et c'était énervant.

Il hésita. Il était tenté, séduit par la perspective d'une telle recherche, mais il ne voulait pas, mais alors absolument pas l'aider. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas n'importe laquelle de ses élèves, mais la Miss je-sais-tout la plus insupportable de toute sa carrière d'enseignant. Une élève qui, cette fois ci, n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Envolée la jeune fille intimidée et respectueuse. Elle défendait son projet avec passion et pour cela, lui tenait tête et s'amusait allégrement à ses dépens. Déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas la souffrir en temps normal, mais s'il ne parvenait plus à la remettre à sa place, cela deviendrait vite invivable. Cependant, d'après ce qu'il voyait, elle menait ses recherches depuis plusieurs semaines et avait formulé un grand nombre de remarques pertinentes. Cela en valait peut être la peine.

_« Et si_…_ rien ne peux le sauver…mais ralentir encore un peu plus… »_

D'une voix calme, il rompit le silence qui s'était installé pendant qu'il parcourait les notes.

—Pourquoi sollicitez-vous mon aide ?

—Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je suis consciente de ne pas tout connaitre. Je n'y arriverais pas sans un guide…

—Non, pourquoi moi en particulier ?

—Oh ! Ça m'a semblé évident ! Vous êtes un chercheur d'excellente réputation, membre de l'ordre et le seul qui réunisse les savoirs et les compétences en potions et en magie noire… Et je préférerais éviter de …quémander l'aide du professeur Slughorn.

—Ne faites vous donc pas partie de son club ?

—Si, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'apprécie de devoir lui être redevable. Parce qu'il va le prendre comme une faveur.

—Et pas moi ? Vous avez une haute opinion de mon altruisme Miss, déclara-t-il d'un air sardonique.

—Pas vraiment non ! Je pensais plus que vous le prendriez comme un défi, répliqua-t-elle en souriant d'un air innocent et en faisant totale abstraction de son regard soudainement glacial. Evidement si vous refusez je serais obligée d'aller le voir… Et je crois que Remus pourra également m'aider.

Cette dernière phrase, murmurée sur un ton pensif, semblait s'adressait plus à elle-même qu'à Rogue. Néanmoins elle eu pour effet de vaincre ses dernières réticences.

_« Ah c'est pas vrai! Elle ne peut donc pas se contenter de rester une encyclopédie ambulante ! Mais non, Mademoiselle veut se servir de ses neurones et il faut en plus qu'elle essaie de révolutionner le domaine médical. »_

Il jura intérieurement. Elle n'abandonnerait pas et il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser entre les mains de Lupin ... et de Slughorn. Lupin était Lupin. Et le professeur de potion avait une attitude trop dilettante pour s'impliquer réellement avec sérieux dans un tel projet.

Le silence régna de longues minutes.

—Très bien, je suis d'accord pour superviser vos recherches, finit-il par lâcher. Vous me ferais parvenir vos notes régulièrement et je vous les rendrais avec mes corrections et des suggestions de pistes à explorer. Pas de rencontre en tête à tête, si vous avez des questions, posez les par écrit et pas un mot à quiconque. Est-ce clair ?

Il était plus ou moins rassuré sur le sérieux d'Hermione, cependant certaines précautions s'imposaient. Surtout que les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent à briller de joie et qu'un sourire digne d'un matin de noël étirait ses lèvres.

—Oui monsieur, cela me convient tout à fait. Je vous remercie.

—Parfait, puisque nous nous sommes mis d'accord, pouvez-vous enfin me débarrassez de votre présence?

Hochant la tête, elle lui abandonna ses notes et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de passer le seuil elle se retourna et lança :

—Oh, Monsieur ! Les autres filles elles vont finir par se calmer. Enfin peut être pas toutes, mais la grande majorité.

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà partie. D'ailleurs il n'aurait pas su quoi dire, prit de court par cette dernière réplique. Et puis, un détail le frappa : est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit « les autres filles » ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione parcourait les couloirs d'un pas tranquille. Rien dans son attitude n'indiquait quoique ce soit d'extraordinaire. Seul son sourire trahissait la douce euphorie qui l'habitait. Après tout elle venait d'accomplir pas moins de deux exploits dignes d'un héros de légende. D'abord, s'assurer pour cette recherche qui lui tenait tant à cœur, le concours de Severus Rogue, spécialiste réputé (au sein de la sphère restreinte des chercheurs) à la fois pour son immense compétence, son extrême mauvais caractère et la sélection plus que rigoureuse qu'il opérait dans le choix des projets auxquels il participait. Ensuite, ce qui n'était pas des moindres, réussir là où toutes les autres filles de l'école avaient échoué : engager avec lui une relation durable autre que celle qui existait traditionnellement entre maître et élève.

Il est vrai que cette relation serait ténue, puisqu'elle aurait lieu uniquement par écrit, mais c'était bien plus que ce dont pouvait se vanter les pimbêches qui poursuivaient le professeur de leur assiduités. Hermione avait décroché une chance unique de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas seulement une gamine insolente et sans cervelle, et ainsi, essayer de surmonter les inconvénients qu'elle avait le malheur de cumuler avec lui, tel que : être son élève, appartenir à la maison gryffondor, et compter Harry Potter parmi ses meilleurs amis. A la réflexion, l'échange de lettres était préférable. De plus elle risquait moins de paraître idiote, de perdre ses moyens ou son calme, que si elle se retrouvait en sa présence et devenait complètement paralysée par ses yeux noirs et la peur de perdre des points.

Oh, elle était bien capable de lui tenir tête lors d'une discussion, elle venait juste de le prouver, mais en oubliant momentanément, au prix d'une concentration intense, à quel point il était intimidant. Et c'était trop éprouvant nerveusement pour qu'elle réessaye à chaque rencontre. Surtout que cette fois-ci, elle n'avait réussi à maîtriser la conversation qu'en se préparant à contrer les possibles arguments qu'il aurait pu émettre. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle puisse le faire pour chaque tête à tête. Non, décidemment, les lettres étaient bien plus confortables. Elle resterait elle-même et ses tentatives de répondre, dans la même veine, aux commentaires ironiques qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui faire seraient bien plus probantes. Or Hermione était convaincue que la capacité à répondre (ou à tenter de répondre) à ses piques et traits d'esprits était le meilleur moyen de gagner son estime et de le séduire.

Enfin, séduire; autant se mettre à croire aux créatures imaginaires de Luna, elle avait plus de chance de les apercevoir ! Dans l'immédiat il était plus sensé d'obtenir du professeur une collaboration cordiale, ou au moins un cessez le feu dans le domaine des remarques blessantes et méprisantes. Hermione ne se faisait pas d'illusion, seules quelques années supplémentaires lui permettraient de gagner suffisamment d'aisance, de sophistication pour abattre les résistances de Severus Rogue ainsi que lui faire oublier qu'il était pour l'instant l'objet d'une chasse à l'homme de la part de l'ensemble des femelles de plus de 15 ans qu'abritait le château (et de quelques garçons également). Certes, elle ne pouvait savoir avec certitude si le professeur Rogue avait cru à la blancheur immaculée de ses intentions. Mais cela lui importait peu. L'ambiguïté pouvait se révéler très amusante. Et les rumeurs qui courraient sur elle l'aideraient grandement à maintenir cette incertitude.

De l'avis général, Hermione Granger ne remarquerait pas le sexe opposé même s'il lui frappait la tête avec un livre. Son comportement de jeune fille sage et studieuse, toujours respectueuse des règlements (sauf quand Harry avait des problèmes, évidemment) confirmait cette impression. Personne ne pourrait s'imaginer qu'elle avait eu le…, eh bien « coup de foudre » était peut être le terme approprié, pour son professeur et qu'elle projetait de le conquérir en s'insinuant petit à petit dans sa tête puis dans son cœur; surtout qu'elle agissait à l'inverse de ses camarades, qui étaient tout sauf discrètes, et plusieurs semaines après l'incident. De quoi égarer les soupçons, y compris ceux de sa proie.

Hermione dépassa la bibliothèque et se pressa le long des couloirs déserts afin de gagner une salle inutilisée, dans laquelle elle aimait se réfugier ces derniers temps pour réfléchir tout à son aise, sans être dérangé par les demandes d'aide de ses camarades ou la sollicitude de ses amis. Elle en avait eu bien besoin pour éclaircir le trouble qui l'avait envahie depuis ces trois dernières semaines. Car elle n'avait pas reconnu tout de suite éprouver un quelconque sentiment amoureux. En fait, pendant plusieurs jours, elle n'avait pu admettre que Rogue avait provoqué en elle plus qu'un émoi passager. Après tout elle n'était pas fille à s'amouracher pour un physique, si fascinant soit-il. Le souvenir du professeur Lockhart, qui avait fâcheusement et inopinément refait surface, fut fermement refoulé au fin fond de sa mémoire. Elle n'avait que 13 ans à l'époque ! Elle était plus mature à présent. Elle avait besoin, de la part d'un homme, davantage qu'un corps d'athlète. Elle aspirait à quelqu'un d'intelligent, de brave, de loyal, de tendre, de respectueux. Mais il fallait bien avouer que son professeur présentait ces qualités. Du moins la plupart. A part le côté relationnel où il avait de sérieux manques, il était quasiment parfait.

Ce qui l'avait contraint à reconnaître la réalité de ses sentiments (ou de ses désirs), fut les accélérations subite de son cœur quand il apparaissait au détour d'un couloir et les nombreux fantasmes qui envahissaient spontanément ses pensées quand son esprit dérivait loin des préoccupations scolaires et qu'elle contemplait, bien à l'abri derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, le portrait dessiné par Hannah. Comme la plupart de ses camarades, elle l'avait précieusement déposé dans sa malle, ne le sortant plus du dortoir. Inutile de tenter le diable. Si la rumeur d'un tel dessin parvenait aux oreilles du maitre des potions, même les sorts de dissimulations, appris l'année précédente pour cacher aux yeux d'Ombrage l'entretien d'Harry dans le Chicaneur, ne résisteraient pas aux tentatives du professeur pour passer outre. Et il était hors de question de l'affronter sur ce sujet. Les préfètes n'y survivraient pas. De plus Ron et Harry, avaient mal accepté qu'elle fasse, selon eux, les yeux doux à un stupide morceau de parchemin. Elle se contentait donc fort bien de l'admirer en cachette et de rêver des choses les plus innocentes (comme un sourire ou un compliment) aux plus sensuelles.

Arrivée à la classe qui lui servait de refuge, elle s'installa confortablement sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et consulta sa montre. Il lui restait une demi-heure avant la prochaine leçon. Suffisamment pour rependre le fil de ses pensées, retrouver son calme et essayer encore une fois de démêler l'écheveau compliqué de ses sentiments.

Rêver, et uniquement rêver, c'était ce qu'elle s'était décidée à faire, dans un premier temps, puisqu'elle était résolue à oublier cette lubie d'adolescente; sauf que le comportement de son professeur ne lui avait pas facilité les choses. Elle n'avait pu en être sûre au premier abord, mais il semblait lui accorder plus d'attention. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de croire qu'il nourrissait un intérêt romantique à son égard. C'était complètement ridicule. Néanmoins c'était hautement intriguant. L'attribution des cinq points confirma son impression. Il l'avait fixée d'un regard perçant et il avait paru irrité par son absence de réaction. Elle avait aussitôt compris qu'il était vexé par son indifférence apparente, alors même qu'il détestait être l'objet de ces marques d'affection « exaspérantes et ridicules» que les autres élèves lui déversaient en abondance. Cela l'amusa beaucoup sur le coup, et après aussi d'ailleurs.

Surtout que son indifférence supposée était artificielle.

Elle sourit de nouveau à ce souvenir et remercia mentalement encore une fois celui qui avait eut la bonne idée d'inventer le sort de _sinerubescere_ qui permettait de maîtriser les réactions physiques dues à de fortes émotions. Très pratique pour éviter de rougir ou de balbutier comme une idiote devant un professeur qui prenait un malin plaisir à mettre mal à l'aise et à humilier à la moindre occasion. Après un premier cours très inconfortable, elle n'avait eu aucuns scrupules à utiliser ce sortilège, trouvé par hasard pendant sa cinquième année, en faisant des recherches sur les moyens de tenir certaines informations secrète. Elle l'avait cependant conservé dans un coin de sa tête, toute connaissance étant bonne à prendre.

Ce fameux cours des cinq points l'avait amené à revenir sur sa position précédente. D'une manière ou d'une autre son professeur se préoccupait de ce qu'elle pensait. Hermione se détachait donc de la masse indistincte des élèves dont il se désintéressait complètement en temps normal (sauf pour les remarques au vitriol qu'il distribuait généreusement), bien qu'elle se doutât que son opinion sur elle soit, au mieux, mauvaise, au pire, irrémédiablement catastrophique. Toutefois, puisqu'il souhaitait apparemment que la préfète des gryffondors cherchât à l'attirer dans ses filets et se conduise comme les autres idiotes, ne devait-elle pas lui donner satisfaction? Ce n'était pas un homme qu'il fallait contrarier ! Mais elle le séduirait à sa manière, en évitant de se ridiculiser autant que possible. Elle espérait simplement ne pas se briser le cœur dans le processus. Voir ses sentiments ignorés et rejetés était déjà suffisamment douloureux, mais Rogue ne se contenterait certainement pas de cela si la Miss Je-sais-tout faisait la bêtise de lui avouer ses tendres penchants. Il lui piétinerait allégrement le cœur et l'humilierait à chaque fois qu'il lui en prendrait l'envie. Pour préserver sa tranquillité, il n'hésiterait pas à se montrer cruel. Hermione ne pouvait qu'espérer être assez habile pour entrer dans la vie de Severus Rogue sans se trahir et bénéficier d'assez de temps afin d'éclaircir le tumulte intérieur qui lui servait momentanément de cœur.

Parce que, pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce qu'elle ressentait était un simple béguin, le désir d'une aventure sans lendemain ou un sentiment plus profond. Car, en même temps, elle ne pouvait ignorer ceux que provoquait en elle un autre garçon : Ron, l'ami qui pouvait devenir plus, tellement plus. Il rayonnait de chaleur, d'humour, de tendresse; il incarnait le cocon confortable et rassurant dans lequel elle aimerait se lover. Enfin, une fois qu'il aura fini de faire le crétin et qu'il se sera décollé de Lavande Brown ! Rogue quant à lui, était un mystère, un abîme insondable, à l'image de ses yeux noirs. Une force irrésistible et une aura de danger émanaient de sa personne et constituaient un charme troublant. La violence de ses inimitiés prouvait qu'il était capable de passion : brûlante, ardente, excessive, éternelle. A l'opposé de son attitude froide. Il était stimulant, exigeant, intellectuellement parlant bien sûr.

Au final, deux hommes complètement différents, mais avec une capacité identique à aimer, à pousser à bout les nerfs de leur entourage et à donner des migraines. Seulement impossible, pour l'heure, de faire un choix. De toute façon, même si elle avait une préférence, il faudrait quand même réussir à décrocher l'attention de l'heureux élu. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire entre une tête de mule bornée, insensible et sans tact d'un côté, et une tête de mule acariâtre, sarcastique et sadique de l'autre. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se complique la vie en tombant amoureuse, en même temps, de deux hommes absolument rétifs à toute campagne de séduction normale? Il fallait tout asséner à coup de marteau à Ron pour qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose, et il était hors de question d'aborder Severus Rogue comme n'importe quel mâle banal, sous peine de le voir refuser toute interaction sociale autre que les échanges d'injures et de regards meurtriers. C'en était désespérant.

Une légère sonnerie retentie, brisant le silence apaisant de la pièce. Il était temps de quitter son havre de paix et de retourner à sa vie effrénée d'élève modèle. Elle se leva et soupira. Elle n'y voyait pas plus claire qu'auparavant. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien maitriser et elle détestait ça. Mais bon, les sentiments, c'était compliqué, encore plus quand l'adolescence et son cortège d'émotions en montagne russe s'en mêlaient. Et puis, elle n'avait pas la capacité d'Harry à se tirer de situation impossible en trois coups de cuillère à pot. Bien qu'elle douta que lui-même pu réussir à résoudre un tel casse-tête. Il n'était pas spécialement doué quand les émotions entraient en jeu.

Hermione repoussa l'idée tordue de lui demander; conseil à défaut de lui apporter une réponse (celle ci était évidente) la réaction de son ami serait sans aucun doute très divertissante. A la place elle prit une grande inspiration et focalisa son esprit sur son problème le plus immédiat : son cours d'arithmancie. Les hommes, et la foule d'ennuis qu'ils provoquaient, pouvaient bien attendre qu'elle ait fini de débattre avec ses camarades de la pertinence de l'utilisation du nombre d'or dans le système d'équation morganien. Au moins, avec la logique, elle était sûre d'avoir le dernier mot.

Fin…

Et les autres professeurs dans tout ça ?

Poudlard étant Poudlard, rien ne reste secret bien longtemps.

Severus fut persuadé qu'Albus avait vendu la mèche jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une scène un peu trop familière, incluant représentantes du sexe féminin et parchemin, en entrant dans la salle des profs. La détentrice de l'objet suspect, le professeur Sinistra, s'empressa de le ranger et de filer sous prétexte de copie à corriger, tandis que les professeurs Chourave et Bibine, qui regardaient par-dessus l'épaule de leur collègue, entamaient une conversation animée sur la probabilité infime d'une victoire des Canons de Chudley.

D'après les professeurs McGonagall et Vector, qui faisaient tout leur possible pour rester sérieuses, Poppy Pomfresh demandait avec insistance au directeur que Rogue remplace le professeur Binns. En Histoire de la magie elle était sûre de ne plus recevoir un flux continu d'élèves plus ou moins amochés, juste des jeunes filles hystériques.

Sybille Trelawney décida soudainement de prendre ses repas avec les autres professeurs.

Et si Rogue s'attendait à recevoir des marques de soutien ou de sympathie de ses collègues masculin, il en fut pour ses frais. Hagrid compatit mais ne prit pas l'affaire au sérieux. Filius Flitwick se remémora avec bonheur ses jeunes années en tant qu'enseignant. Slugohrn plaisanta en affirmant que ce n'était pas un club mais un harem que son collègue pouvait former. Ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher des paris sur qui serait sa favorite ; paris qu'un certain directeur se fit un plaisir de prendre.

FIN

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini! Ou presque! Mon imagination galope toujours autant et me montre une suite possible. Et j'ai bien envi de voir comment je peux réellement réunir nos deux héros. Alors, à bientôt j'espère.<p> 


End file.
